Oh Ms Believer
by T-E-R-R-O-R-F-I-E-D
Summary: Hello fellow clique members this is just a story about my O.C Eliza and josh. This is my frist fanic ever so pls don't put me under fire if it does not run smoothly. In this story josh meets Eliza at a concert and then...well you have to read the story if you want to find out the rest. (rating may change)


As I looked over the ticket I saw my name Eliza Shehab and my seat number A 16 _aww www yeah first row,this is going to be great!_ I thought. I stepped toward the door of my small apartment in Chicago. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a blurry face low cut side tank top over my slender body. On top of that, I had one small simple black choker around my neck. I took one last look in the mirror and fixed my unruly wavy dirty blonde hair. I wasn't wearing much makeup that night but I did have a light coat of pink on my lips just to give them a little pop. "Ok Eliza you are looking fine and feeling great," I said while making guns at myself. With that, I stepped out of my apartment and ran to the uber I had called to take me to the concert. I don't know what but something feels special about this night and I just can't wait to find out what it was.

When I stepped out of the uber into the entrance of the stadium they were playing at I started to get a warm feeling in my stomach _come on get it together Eliza what is going on with you, since when did you start to get all warm and fuzzy over nothing?!_ I looked up and gave my ticket to the woman who was putting on wristbands. She took one look at me smiled warmly and said " Have a nice time at the concert sweetie" you ma'am" I stuttered out. I quickly found my seat and saw that they were even better than expected. I turned to the girl who was sitting next to me and smiled and politely helps out my hand " HI my names Eliza, what's you-" I got interrupted by the roar or the crowd as Tyler step out followed by josh. I started to cheer along with everyone else, when I felt a warm and intense stare directed at me. I look up taking a quick 360 turn around to see who was staring. _Hmmmmm_ I thought and then I directed my gaze up to the stage. I immediately looked at josh and saw his big mocha eyes settled intensely on me. I looked around to see if the stare could be for anyone else and saw that his eyes were set directly on me. I felt a flush settle on my face and I returned the intense gaze.

*josh Pov*

I looked in the mirror and quickly added a little bit more red eye shadow. I looked up from my mirror and saw tyler looking a little paler than normal and shaking. I gazed up at him with a kind expression and walked over to him "it's going to be ok, just focus on the music or focus on me" I said in a comforting tone. One of the stage crew members knocked on my door and said 2 minutes until opening. "Thanks" I called back and turned my attention back to josh and he got up hugged me and we started to walk out the door.

When we entered the stage we were immediately met by the crowd yelling and screaming our name I smiled and did a quick survey over the crown there were around 6000 people there. " _Wow, this is it this is what I have dreamed of, what_ _ **we**_ _have dreamed of"_ glancing at the tyler and I saw him smile. I took one last quick survey over the crowd, but this time something stopped me in my tracks. It was a pair of big intense green eyes, and I was instantly captivated by her, and without even making a consensus decision I knew that the I was tonight I was playing for her.

*eliza Pov*

The entire night I felt as though the only times joshes eyes ever left was mine was to look at tyler or to look at his drums. Right when tyler and josh had just finished message man they stopped singing and got up to talk to their fans. I saw josh walk over to tyler whisper something in his ear and then I saw tyler look at me and smile. My brain started to wander as to what they were talking about I saw them start to walk over to me and my heart just stopped beating. Josh's strong hands reached down for mine and I took them and he pulled me up right on to the stage I stumbled a little bit as he pulled me up but then he righted me and I blush again. "what's your name" his voice rang out through the entire stadium "e.e. .Eliza" I had finally managed to stutter out "well my names j. .josh dun," he said copying me in a mock voice. I let out a laugh. I took at look around and started to realize how hot I was. I looked around one last panting under the stage lights and started to fall. I thought I was going to hit the ground when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

*josh Pov*

I walked over to tyler right after we had finished message man and pointed out the green eyed girl and said that I wanted to bring her up on the stage he smiled and said "whatever you want lover boy" I gave him a look that said you know me too well and walked over to her side of the stage. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and I reached out my hand to her. she took it and I felt her skin on my hand and I closed my eyes for just a second and opened then and saw that she had stumbled a little big for the great hight that she had to get from the ground to the stage. "what your name" I asked. I was eager to know anything about her that I could. "e.e. .eliza" she said barely able to get those words out of her mouth. I smiled a little and said "well my name is j. .josh dun" yes I knew I was kinda mocking her but she was so funny when she was nervous. I looked into her eyes and tyler said " well Eliza what song would you like to hear from us. She looked around and her breathing started to increase and I could tell something was wrong. "are you ok" I managed to get out right before she started to fall. I caught her right before she hit the ground telling, someone, to call an ambulance quickly. I don't know why but I cared to much that she was ok and I was mad at myself for letting this happen.

 **Ok so there we have the first chapter to my story. Tell me what guys think about it. I have a few ideas of where I want to take this story but any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Ill try to update at least once a week maybe more if this story takes off! If you could not already tell I am a die hard Twenty One Pilots. My top three songs right now are**

 **1\. heavy dirty soul**

 **2\. Miss Believer**

 **3\. Lane Boy**

 **If we have any TOP fans in the house tell me your top three**

 **until next time- T-E-R-R-O-R-F-I-E-D i-/**


End file.
